Veneno de amor
by Neo Cleoru Misumi
Summary: Luego perdió el sentido admirando el rostro de la persona que más amaba en este mundo, pero que en tanto tiempo no había tenido el valor ni las agallas de decirle las palabras más sencillas que no salen muy fácil de la boca de un hombre “Te amo”.


Veneno de amor 

**N.A**:  Bueno este es nuestro primer intento de fic así que esperamos contar con todo su apoyo.

Aclaración las personas amantes de Kikyo  tal vez no les agrade el fic ya que ella esta muerta y no resucitara. Hehehe... 

**Dedicatoria:  A** un gran amigo que dijo una palabra para que me inspirara, para ser exacta la primera palabra del fic.  Ese amigo es el hermano de Neo cristal Serenity.

**Signos:** son los pensamientos de los personajes

**Decisión por la vida**

"Mierda" fue la palabra que grito al abismo al saber que su dulce compañera de viaje había caído por aquel acantilado, donde habitaba aquel extraño ser de antiguas leyenda de ancianas desquiciadas que pierden la noción en algunos momentos de sus vidas. 

 El no sabía que hacer, se tiraba tras ella por el acantilado o perdía la paciencia mientras la veía caer, sin poder ayudarla.  Opto por la primera opción, ya que prefería morir con ella que verla morir y el quedarse con la culpa de no haber hecho nada, se lanzo al abismo.  Comenzó a bajar con rapidez y pronto pudo sostener a su compañera inconsciente entre sus brazos.  Cerró los ojos y la abrazo con fuerza obsesiva.  Entre abrió los ojos y vio el suelo, esperando el impacto del golpe, los cerro con fuerza, pero nunca llego al suelo. 

 Se trato de mover, pero una tela transparente y viscosa lo aprisionaba entre sus redes.  Dos esferas luminosas de color ámbar se acercaban donde se encontraban, tenía miedo y entre mas cerca mas miedo lo embargaba.

  Cuando pudo ver a quien pertenecían las dos esferas pudo sentir como un calido líquido le bajaba por las piernas.  Comenzó a moverse desesperadamente para escapar, pero entre mas se movía mas se aprisionaba a aquella red pegajosa. 

 Las dos esferas disminuyeron la luz mientras sus múltiples patas se aligeraban por alcanzar la presa.  El se colocó sobre su compañera protegiéndola, a este contacto ella abrió los ojos desconcertada, con la mirada el le pidió que no mostrara ninguna señal de vida.  El ser de las dos esferas le coloco una pierna sobre sus espalda haciéndole una herida poco profunda, pero dolorosa.   En esa herida comenzó a derramarle un líquido caliente, el cual le disminuía el dolor.  Pronto comenzó a sentir un frió desgarrador en su piel.  La respiración era agitada y la vista se le nublaba.  

Comenzó a recordar momentos felices de su vida, como la vez en que su mama le felicito por sus excelente calificaciones, su primer beso el cual había sido en el sótano abandonado de una casa fantasma, la primera vez que se emborracho, la boda de su hermana mayor, la vez que le dio una paliza a su hermano mayor y el momento mas feliz de su vida el día en que se hizo hombre, pero con la que compartió eso ya no estaba en este mundo.  

Luego perdió el sentido admirando el rostro de la persona que más amaba en este mundo, pero que en tanto tiempo no se lo había tenido el valor ni las agallas de decirle las palabras más sencillas que no salen muy fácil de la boca de un hombre "Te amo".   

          Paso un largo tiempo para ser exacto no se cuanto, tal vez horas, días, semanas e incluso meses.  Lentamente el abrió los ojos y ante el pudo ver el ángel mas bello  iluminado por una celestial y blanca luz.  Pudo sentir su cuerpo inmóvil bajo una frazada blanca, pero a pesar de su inmovilidad supo que estaba desnudo, pronto comenzó a ruborizarse se avergonzaba de estar desnudo en el cielo y mas con un ángel frente a el.  Sabia que aquel ángel le hablaba, pero no lograba escucharlo, lo único que podía ver era su boca moverse sin emitir palabra. 

 En ese momento el recuerdo del rostro de su amiga le vino a la mente,  y pudo asociar el enorme parecido de su amiga y el ángel que tenia frente a el.  Por su mente cruzo la idea de que a pesar de su esfuerzo la criatura había logrado devorarlos a ambos así ninguno haberse salvado y que el ángel que tenia frente a el era su amiga.  Agudizo el oído y pudo oír un murmullo.  Pasaron unos minutos y su oído ya escuchaba. 

          -¿Estas bien?- dijo el ángel

          -Si, creo que si – dijo adolorido

-Realmente es un milagro que haya sobrevivido a semejante veneno. –dijo el ángel dulcemente.

-No siento mis piernas- dijo tratando de moverlas.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero el veneno de parálisis que fue derramado en tu sangre, ha dañado tu sistema nervioso, haciendo que tus piernas no responda. –dijo apenada.

-¿Y mi compañera? ¿Sobrevivió?-dijo atormentado.

-Por su puesto que si no me ves frente a ti- dijo ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Kagome? ¿Eres tu?-dijo roncamente

-Claro que soy yo.  ¿A caso ya no me reconoces Inu Yasha –dijo Kagome con un tono de alegría.

-Estas, viva por lo menos valió la pena mi sacrificio Una oportunidad nueva para comenzar de nuevo y ser le mas sincero-dijo llevando una de sus manos hasta las de ella.

-Si, pero por mi culpa estas en este estado – dijo Kagome.

-Realmente es mi culpa, si te hubiera creído nada de esto habría pasado-dijo Inuyasha.

-Yo solo te decía la verdad, pero...-dijo Kagome antes de ser interrumpida.

-Shhh... no hables de eso, por favor nárrame como fue que sobrevivimos a aquella criatura.

Continuara...

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**Comentarios de Cleoru Misumi**

JEJEJE...

Aquí mi nuevo fic súper basura.  Onegai déjenme reviews.

Ya que la otra autora se quedo dormida y no me dio ninguna idea y tuve que hacerlo solita T.T

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**Comentarios de Neo cristal Serenity**

**ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzz****.........(**** se quedo dormida todo el tiempo. Espero que coopere  en el próximo chapter.) **

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Aun así espero que les guste.

Dejen sus comentarios.

Review 

By:

**~Cleoru**** Misumi~  and ~Neo cristal Serenity~ **


End file.
